Your Command Is My Wish
by Nyxelestia
Summary: Arthur gets hit with an Obedience curse - and Merlin is the one he is forced to obey until it wears off. Doesn't mean they can't enjoy it until then. Smut, bondage.


_**Your Command Is My Wish**_

**A/N:**** Response to a prompt on kinkme_merlin.  
**

* * *

"Of all the idiotic things...There's a _reason_ that you don't go into strange, glowing caves without waiting for my signal!" Merlin hissed, just before entering the gates of Camelot. "This is on your head. Have fun explaining this to your father."

And suddenly, Arthur can't _wait_ to go to his father, explain that yes, he had been an idiot and come up with ways to explain this event without magic - at least Merlin's direct magic, anyway - and, oh, wait, no, he's supposed to dread this, but now he wants to leap off his horse and go, right now-

"Merlin!"

"Er...right, sorry - feel...whatever you want to feel about this."

And the dread washed over Arthur, again, and suddenly, he thinks maybe he should've let that particular order stay.

* * *

"So...you...have to follow your servant's command...because his blood was on the stone that hit you with magic?" Uther asked, shrewdly.

Arthur sighed, and nodded.

"And...you didn't wait for a signal for safety?" Uther asked, again, more criticizing than anything.

"Er...I heard a scream, and-"

"That would usually be a sign to _not_ go in," Uther said, exasperated, before turning in his throne to face Gaius, and suddenly, Arthur hates that half his knights, and a few of their wives and whatnot, are here for this. "Can you create a cure for this?"

Gaius sighed. "I...yes, theoretically. But it would take at least a month to create, and these effects will likely wear off soon enough, anyway." He paused, before turning to Arthur. "How long were you in the cave, after Merlin's blood fell on the altar stone and you touched it?"

"...only a few candlemarks," Arthur said. "Three? Four?"

Gaius's sigh was more long suffering, this time. "Then it would take about as many weeks to wear off. However, the cure for this would still have a risk of damage, so it's best to just wait it out."

Uther growled, and turned to Merlin. "Considering you now have my son completely at your power, if I find out you take advantage of this...well, I assure you, the consequences will not be pleasant. And remember that at the end of these few weeks, my son will be free of this curse."

"I wouldn't dream of taking advantage of this situation, sire," Merlin said, with hopefully the right amount of deference.

"See that it stays that way," Uther said, and turned to Arthur. "And let this be a lesson to you - when someone even slightly more knowledgeable about situations like this tells you to wait, you _listen_. This includes Gaius's assistant, understood?"

"Yes, Father."

And with that, Arthur and Merlin, with the proper formalities, left the Court.

* * *

As soon as they reached Arthur's chambers, Arthur turned around, only to see Merlin _smirking_ at him, and between him and the bed.

He swallowed, his breeches suddenly feeling far too tight as Merlin's thoughts played themselves out across his face.

"Arthur..." Merlin said. "You know...with you under my complete control...why shouldn't I take advantage of this?"

Now the Prince gulped. "Because my father would have you flogged? Because I can take my revenge once this blasted Obedience curse wears off?"

"Yes, yes, but those would all hinge on the factor of your...finding it distasteful, correct?"

Arthur pulled on every ounce of dignity as a knight he had to pull himself to standing straight, and didn't answer.

"Answer me truthfully, Arthur," Merlin said, a predatory step bringing him closer to the prince, his presence pinning Arthur to the table, the sharp edge digging into the flesh of his arse uncomfortably. "If I were to take 'advantage' of this situation, how would you feel?"

Barely keeping himself from swallowing, Arthur said, "It would depend on how you do so."

"If I were to order you to fuck me," Merlin said, his tone low and seductive as he came close to touching, but not quite, their presences flush together, but their skin, not so much. "How would that make you feel?"

Arthur shut his eyes and answered, hoarsely, "Ridiculously horny. It would make me want to...want to..._want_."

"Lock the door."

Arthur nods and strides over to do so, and Merlin says immediately, "Strip...slowly."

He turns to see Merlin already perching on the edge of his bed, arms cross and eyebrow raised as he waited, and Arthur, for a moment tried to fight it, but his mind screamed at him that it was wrong, everything was wrong, everything but answering every question Merlin asked with complete honesty, and stripping slowly, _right now_.

His fingers slide up his chest and undo the laces of the shirt, before sliding back down and pulling it off, carefully, and tossing it aside without a second thought.

Out of the corner of his eye, he can see the scrapbox in the corner, full of broken sheath leathers and belt rings and all sorts of random tid-bits that frequently get broken during his line of duty and reused by servants, move and small bits from inside fly around themselves, but he doesn't stop to look. He can't.

He twirls his hip gently and takes a step forward - and then Merlin commands him to stay there, by the door - and his hips keep swaying as he gently pulls his breeches down, revealing his impressive and leaking erection.

Boots, jewelry, it all came off, until Arthur was standing as naked as the day he was born - and possibly even more so, feeling as stripped bare by this curse…enchantment…as he was.

"Come here, Arthur," Merlin said, pointing to a spot in front of him, and Arthur walked over, shaking with hot-blooded lust and anticipation.

Merlin flicks his wrist, and something floats over from the corner, and...

It's a collar, the smooth, worn leather kind used on dogs, and Arthur doesn't know how Merlin managed to magic the thing into existence out of the mere scraps - oh, god, it even had a buckle and ring - but he doesn't care.

It floats in between them, and Merlin commands, "Put it on."

Arthur is taking it in bizarrely eager hands, and fumbles multiple times but quickly gets it right, and a dress chain, one normally used for cloaks in feasts and the likes of that, floats over from his wardrobe, and somehow attaches itself to the collar, and Merlin is holding the other end of it. There's still a lot of slack in it, but-

He spoke too soon, as the chain is wrapped around Merlin's hand instantly, and he tugs on it, pulling Arthur into a slightly awkward half bent position, that leaves Arthur breathing hard.

Merlin crushes his lips against Arthur, not at all like the usual soft kisses that Merlin doles out, as he pushes Arthur against the bed, then onto it, splayed on his back.

And with a flash of amber-ish gold and a muttered word, Merlin is just as naked as Arthur, but with the barest of interruptions.

He _loved_ magic.

"Arms up above your head," Merlin commanded, with an accompanying gesture, and Arthur's arms shot up in compliance, and his face followed suit as he felt warm ropes appear from nowhere and bind him to his own damn bed, but then, nggh, Merlin pressed his hips against Arthur, and suddenly, he couldn't care less if Merlin bound him to Morgana's bed in front of his father, just so long as Merlin didn't stop doing that-

"Mer-"

"Shut up," Merlin commanded, to which end Arthur complied. "But feel free to make all the _noises_ you want." And Arthur promptly groaned into Merlin's kiss.

Arthur felt himself fighting every order Merlin was giving him, and relishing in his inability to truly ignore the orders, and oh, god, who knew this could be so bloody hott?

"Spread your legs," Merlin said, and Arthur did so. "Stretch them out to the corners of the bed." Arthur yet again fought and lost and his legs complied without his permission, and he really wasn't all that surprised to feel more ropes binding his legs to the posts.

Merlin wrapped the chain around his hand and tugged, Arthur's neck and head craning upward to meet Merlin's claim kiss.

"Lie still," Merlin said, simply, and Arthur whimpered again as he was forced to do so, now not even able to thrust his hips up to meet Merlin's.

Merlin's hips are gyrating against Arthur's, and Arthur tries desperately to defy the order to stay still, but he can't, can't even think straight with Merlin doing that, and damn, the order for no limit on his noises means he's constantly moaning, especially to fill the space where he'd normally speak-

"Open your eyes, Arthur," Merlin said. "And apart from blinking, _keep_ them open."

Arthur nods, eyes on Merlin's face, and barely blinking, not for the order, but for the way Merlin's eyes flash gold every now and then and for the way the ropes constantly move and Merlin holds the chain carefully, so despite the fact Arthur isn't moving, he's always tugging on the chain.

A shock travels through his body as he feels something slick against his entrance, slick and on Merlin's fingers.

"Relax, Arthur," Merlin says, and Arthur could feel his muscles loosening far more easily, Merlin's finger slipping inside him with his ease, his body going beyond relaxed and straight to welcoming, to which end he started groaning loudly, desperately trying to get Merlin's attention, because-

"Tell me, Arthur, what is it? Just that," Merlin murmured, and Arthur gasped and Merlin's finger playfully stroked that spot inside him - what Merlin said was called a prostrate, and Arthur rather felt it was completely undeserving of a name so dull - and could only barely form the words needed.

"Just fuck me, already," Arthur said. Merlin raised an eyebrow, and Arthur tried to beg, but realized it wasn't actually say what he wanted, not directly, so he was back to Merlin's mercy again.

"Gladly."

Arthur nearly whimpered when he was empty again, and gasped as Merlin's cock was there, pushing and penetrating without mercy, no easing in like Arthur normally did - just pushing in, without stopping, and actually, it hurt, but dear god, it felt so divine at the same time.

When Merlin was buried to the hilt, the warlock stopped for a moment to breathe, before looking at Arthur's face, and, yes, he wasn't screaming in agony - enjoying himself far too much, actually - and Merlin pulled out and thrust back in, harsh and demanding and likely leaving Arthur unable to walk straight for a week if Merlin doesn't help him with magic.

Arthur mewled - and, no, he would never actually admit to that - when Merlin did so, the blasted sorcerer finding that magical spot which, for Arthur is nameless instead of that dry medical term, and ramming straight into it.

And damnit, he still couldn't move, couldn't arch into that sensation, even involuntarily, and Merlin, the smirking bastard, knew that!

Merlin, thrusting into Arthur, leaned down and kissed him, his stomach rubbing against Arthur's erection, and oh bloody hell, Arthur was going to come, and his moans and mewls - he did not mewl! - became louder and louder-

"Don't come, Arthur," Merlin said, voice so low. "Not yet."

And Arthur moaned and whimpered, because his body complied, his prick clenching itself, somehow, he has no fucking idea how, but he is stuck on the edge and unable to fall into the blissful abyss below.

"Nnggh," is all Arthur can let out as Merlin is thrusting faster and faster against Arthur's body and hips, and oh, yes, they were definitely going to need magic for Arthur to be able to walk straight again anytime soon.

"Mine," Merlin murmured as his reached down to stroke Arthur, and damn this curse, for he was so hard, it was painful, and delicious, and please, please, let Merlin hear his thoughts, but Merlin could already see the begs and pleas on his face and that just made him grin more and start thrusting faster and faster.

And at last, at glorious last, he pulled out and took his cock gruffly in his hands and aimed, and Arthur's nipples, neck, and even his chin were suddenly glazed in Merlin's seed, and Merlin is eyeing it all hungrily, a look that says he wants to eat him and Arthur knows he would let Merlin do so.

As Merlin is coming down, Arthur feels all the bindings tightening to nearly blood-cutting proportions, and Merlin tightens his hold on the collar as he pulls on it and said, "Move, now, all you want," and promptly starts licking his own seed off of Arthur, leaving the man squirming and wanting to look away from the purely erotic sight and completely unable to, unable to come and unable to stop watching or speak and completely at Merlin's not-much-mercy.

Merlin starts at Arthur's chin, and licks away the white from his neck, his chest, his nipples, and down to his navel, before continuing down and taking Arthur into his mouth, and Arthur thrusts up but it's useless, because he can't, can't-

Merlin looses his mouth's grip so just his lips are on the head and he says, "Come for me, Arthur," and takes the man back into his mouth as Arthur does so, and he is shooting up into Merlin's mouth, and the man swallows and even suckles to make sure there's not a drop left.

There isn't.

As Arthur is calming from the intense orgasm, the bindings vanish, though the collar and gold chain remained. Merlin loosely wrapped his hand around the chain as he lay beside Arthur.

"Have a good night, Arthur," Merlin said in a sinful, seductive tone, and already, as they fall asleep, Arthur can guess just what his dreams will entail.

* * *

**A/N: Please feed the muses and review. ^_^  
**


End file.
